


lose-lose situation

by zero_point



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Gun Violence, Trauma, crossover (kinda), exterminator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_point/pseuds/zero_point
Summary: rust, renegade, and drift find themselves caught in a firefight with an exterminator - with only one way out.
Kudos: 6





	lose-lose situation

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending - just a short story, i guess, didn't quite know how to end it. maybe i'll add something later.

"This is all your fault!"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know we were going to get ambushed?!"

Another ray gun blast whizzed past Renegade's ear, and he ducked further behind the pathetic piece of scrap metal serving as their cover.

"That's it! We're dead." Renegade chuckled, as if he couldn't believe the thought. His ray gun lied at his side, smoke billowing from the vent. "There's no way we're going to be able to escape an Exterminator."

Rust peeked his head above the cover, just a bit, to catch a glance of their assailant. He yelped and ducked down when another blast almost hit him in the head. "My car is right there!" His car  _ indeed _ was painfully in reach. Just a few strides and they could get in, but- With an Exterminator shooting at them, could they really make it? "We can just-"

" _ No,  _ Rust! You'd be dead before you could even stand up."

"You said we'd die anyways, so why not take the chance?" Without waiting for his brother's input, Rust looked to the right - not too far away, cowering behind a small, dilapidated mailbox, was Drift. The trio had gotten separated when the Exterminator had shown up.. and there was no way in hell that Rust (nor Renegade) was about to leave their little brother behind (even if they weren't even positive their escape plan would work). "Drift!" Rust yelled. Drift looked up, absolute terror in his soft brown eyes. "We're getting out of here alive! I promise!"

Renegade looked at Rust with wide eyes. "What are you-"

"Drift is gonna run over here and take cover, with us. Mine and his ray guns still work- You take his and we'll cover him while he gets in the driver's seat.."

"That's not-"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Renegade jumped away as another ray gun shot went clean through the scrap metal and into the ground - turning the surrounding sand into glass.

"N-No." He stammered, "Shit- Alright. Let's do it."

Rust clasped a hand over Renegade's shoulder and nodded to him - he was surely grinning under his helmet. How the fuck he could be smiling in a moment like this... was a mystery. "Drift!" He looked towards his youngest brother again, and beckoned for him to come join Renegade and him. Drift shook his head.

"You're fucking crazy!" Drift wailed.

"Run!" Rust hissed, "Come the fuck on!" With an Exterminator coming for them- What was better? Stay put and be killed or try to run? 

.. Drift chose the latter. There was no time to think about the best way to go- He just had to  _ go. _ Grabbing onto his ray gun and taking a split second to pray to whatever god was listening, Drift popped up from behind the mailbox and started running towards the cover that Renegade and Rust were hiding behind.

Time seemed to move in slow motion - had their cover really been that far away when he'd started running? What if the Exterminator killed him before he could get to safety? What if-

Pain, hotter than anything than Drift had felt before, tore through his left arm. The sheer power of the blast knocked him into the sand; Drift clasped his hand over his injury, letting out a wail from the pain.  _ That's it. I-I'm dead. _

The Exterminator was approaching him, now. Drift had never thought that they had been particularly terrifying.. They looked idiotic, even. But in this moment, there was nothing more horrifying than that empty, emotionless mask. Fear filled every part of his body. His whole frame shook with terror, his arms and legs feeling like they'd turned to jello-

What was there left to do but beg?

“Please," Drift's voice barely came out in a whisper. Tears spilled down his cheeks. "P-Please don't kill me." He tried to scoot away, using his uninjured arm to crawl backwards, away from the Exterminator.. But he wasn't fast enough.  _ It _ \- could an Exterminator really be called a human? - easily caught up with him and stood over, its shadow looming over Drift. When the teenager realized he wouldn't be able to get out of this, and he was going to die.. he stopped, and slowly raised his hands in front of his chest. "I-I don't want to-"

.. But when did begging ever really work in the Zones?

The Exterminator shot him anyway. Drift collapsed into the sand with an ear-splitting scream, his hands flying to the right side of his face where he'd been shot. It wouldn't have been fair to say that he was lucky to be alive. Nobody with luck would ever experience the amount of pain he was in now.

The Exterminator lined up their next shot, ready to give Drift a killing blow - but as it pressed its finger against the trigger, Rust slammed his body against it. The ray gun flew out of its hand and landed a few feet away. Within seconds, it had pushed Rust away and was crawling towards its gun again. But Rust climbed on it again, wrapping his hands around its neck.

All the while, Renegade took advantage of the distraction Rust was causing and ran for Drift. He wrapped his arms around his little brother's torso and lifted him off the ground, holding him securely while he ran towards the car. He laid Drift down in the backseat, then climbed into the driver's seat and twisted the keys in the ignition. The vehicle roared to life.

Out of the rear-view mirror, Renegade could see Rust struggling with the Exterminator. He was barely able to keep his hands around its neck before it tossed his head back, slamming it into Rust's helmet. He fell backwards and held his hands around his head, disoriented from being hit. The Exterminator stood up, going for his gun-

The car skidded to a halt beside Rust. Renegade leaned over and popped the car door open from the inside, and beckoned for Rust to get in. He didn't need to be asked twice. Just as the Exterminator had its gun in hand again, Rust climbed inside the car and slammed the door shut. Before the Exterminator could line up another shot, the car sped away, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

"I told you to leave without me!" Rust tore his helmet off and tossed it to the floor of the car.

"Like I was about to let you die!" Renegade kept his eyes focused on the 'road' in front of them, only glancing back once to look at Drift.

"Fuck." Rust climbed over the center console and into the backseat of the car. Drift was lying down on the seats, his hands clenched around his face. He jumped, startled, when Rust sat down beside him.

"W-Where am I?" He whimpered, "A-Am I d-dead?"

"No- No you're not dead. Of course you're not dead." Rust placed a hand on Drift's shoulder and squeezed it. "You think me n' Renegade would just let that pig kill you?" He laughed, though it was a nervous laugh, laced with fear. Drift could only responded with a whine.


End file.
